


Touched by An Angel

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so, I used to write disgusting schmoopy fics, that kinda make me cringe now :/ and despite the title I wrote this before Cas even existed...it's Dean having a one-night-stand, and then gets all fluffy and shit :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched by An Angel

Dean was pissed. This last hunt had been twice as hard and taken twice as long as it should have. Now he just wanted to get the fuck out of North Carolina.  
  
He stormed his way though the bar and sunk down into an empty booth while Sam went to go get them drinks.  
  
An hour later Sam was already looking for their next job despite Dean’s repeated aggravated sighs. Dean finally gave up on sidetracking his little brother and got up to go talk to the pretty little thing he had been eyeing at the bar all night. Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean’s retreating back.

He slid onto the empty barstool next to her as she took a sip from her longneck bottle. He grinned, amused at the fact that she was doing a crossword puzzle.  
  
“Hi,” he said, flashing his patented Dean Winchester million watt smile.  
  
She looked over at him warily, “Hi.”  
  
“Can I buy you another?” he asked innocently, ignoring the cautious eye she was watching him with.  
  
The corner of her lip twitched into a slight smirk before she hopped onto the bar and spun around, jumping off behind it.  
  
Dean shot a nervous glance down the polished wood at the muscle bound bartender who just glanced over at the movement and then went back to what he was doing.  
  
She giggled quietly when Dean swung back to look at her utterly confused as she poured them both some Jack.  
  
“He’s an old friend. I help out here sometimes.”  
  
Dean smirked, taking the offered glass of amber liquid.  
  
“My name’s Angel.”  
  
“Dean,” he grinned, lifting his glass in a mock toast.

* * *

 

Another hour later, long since Sam had surrendered and returned to the motel solo, Dean and Angel were still laughing and talking at the bar.  
  
“You know,” he said, placing his hand on the smooth surface, “I think it’s about closing time.” Grin.  
  
She bit the inside of her lip with a barely there smile, “It is,” she said quietly, placing her own hand over his.  
  
His grin disappeared when he heard the clink of metal against metal and looked down to see the gold band wrapped around her finger, resting against his own silver ring.  
  
“But I don’t think so Dean,” she whispered.  
  
“Oh god, I…”  
  
His brain stuttered.  
  
“I didn’t, shit, I’m sorry…”  
  
She raised her hand, “Relax, I’m not married…well, anymore at least.”  
  
His brow furrowed.  
  
“He died about a year ago,” she whispered.  
  
Man he felt like an asshole. “I’m sorry.”  
  
She nodded sadly, “Not your fault. I just,” she sighed, “I haven’t, been…with anyone, since,” she said awkwardly, a blush unwillingly creeping into her cheeks.  
  
“Hey,” he whispered, replacing his hand over hers, “Hey, that’s alright,” he sighed, “My brother he uh, he lost his girlfriend not too long ago, he hasn’t either, I understand.”  
  
She smiled sadly, “Thanks.”  
  
“Look, I don’t mean to overstep any boundaries here, but uh, like I told him, I’m sure he’d want you to be happy…move on. I’m not saying with me,” he said frantically, realizing it probably sounded like he was still trying to get in her pants.  
  
She smirked.  
  
“I just,” he sighed; unsure of how he had intended to finish that sentence.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” she whispered, with a small smile. “Come on,” she added, heading towards the door.  
  
“Angel, I…I didn’t mean…”  
  
“I know,” she said quietly, “Come on.”  
  
He caught the slight waiver in her voice. She was still unsure of herself and of this. But he followed her nonetheless.

* * *

 

She was under the covers, trying in vain to curb her nervousness and stop trembling. Dean had given her no reason not to trust him and he was right, she had to move on, but that didn’t change the way her stomach felt like she was in a free fall.  
  
Dean saw her all but shaking under the blanket and smiled slightly to himself before silently climbing in behind her.   
  
He felt her stiffen when he draped his arm over her waist. He let his breath ghost across the back of her neck as he mumbled “G’nite.”  
  
She froze. “What?”  
  
He grinned before she turned over to look at him wide-eyed and confused.  
  
“I, I, I mean, I thought, that, you, I mean…”  
  
He grinned, seeing the way she blushed.  
  
“Relax,” he whispered, “just get some rest.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Sshh,” he hushed her, placing his finger over her lips and smiling. “I’m not going to push you. I’m not going to lie either, I’d love to be with you, but you’re not ready for that, and the only thing I like as much as sleeping with a beautiful woman is holding one. So just get some rest baby.”  
  
She turned beet red and looked away embarrassed.   
  
“And here I thought all the good ones were gone,” she whispered, looking back up at him.  
  
He smirked and kissed her forehead lightly. “Sleep.”  
  
She smiled slightly and let herself settle a little closer to his warmth, his arm still draped lazily over her waist, and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

 

He woke up, her soft scent assaulting his nostrils and smiled against the back of her neck at the fact that she had pressed her back firmly against his chest at some point during the night, her hand resting over his own on her stomach.  
  
She sighed and shifted against him.  
  
“Mornin,’” he rumbled.  
  
She smiled and cracked open her eyes. “Mornin,’” she whispered, turning over in his arms.  
  
They stared at each other in silence before she leaned forward slowly and touched his lips ever so slightly with her own.  
  
He looked at her somewhat puzzled before he smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss her back softly.  
  
She sighed when his strong hand cupped her cheek and let herself fall, trusting him to catch her.  
  
The kiss was slow and tender and not like anything he was really use to, but it was just easy with her.  
  
He could tell how it had affected her when he pulled back and rested his forehead against her own and smiled.  
  
She grinned sheepishly and looked away. “Feel free to use the bathroom or whatever, I’m gonna go make some breakfast,” she grinned, blushing softly.  
  
He smiled, “Sounds good,” he whispered, kissing her again.

* * *

 

She stared at the counter full of food before her and sighed as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
  
He smiled when she leaned back into him.  
  
“I didn’t know what you wanted, so I uh, I kinda made everything,” she laughed nervously.  
  
He smiled and hugged her shoulders a little tighter. “It’s perfect babe,” he whispered, kissing her cheek.

* * *

 

She leaned back against him, resting between his legs, kicked back on the couch.  
  
He kissed her neck softly before she turned over and kissed him back, finally settling against his chest with a sigh.  
  
He smirked and hugged her, resting his cheek against her soft hair.  
  
He watched her warily as she spun the thin gold band around her finger.  
  
He was actually mildly shocked when she slipped it off.  
  
He let her go and silently pulled the plain silver chain from around his neck, the metal clinking against the brass amulet on his other cord and drawing her attention.  
  
She looked at him in silent question, the ring still between her fingers.  
  
He carefully took it from her before threading the chain through it and slipping it over her head.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
“Just because you moved on doesn’t mean you’re forgetting him, or that you don’t still love him,” he whispered.  
  
She smiled softly, looking down and spinning the ring between her fingers before kissing him slow and deep.  
  
He rested his forehead against hers when they broke. “You know, I have to go soon baby…it’s a wonder Sammy hasn’t called already”  
  
She nodded sadly and kissed him again.

* * *

 

She walked him out onto her front porch, leaning her shoulder against the support column. He was one step down, bringing her eye-to-eye with him.  
  
She smiled sadly. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly and solidly.  
  
She snuggled into him, hugging him tightly before she pulled back and stared at him.  
  
“Thank you,” she whispered.  
  
He smiled and kissed her again. “You call me if you ever need anything, alright babe?” he said softly, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly again.  
  
“I will,” she smiled before sighing and hugging him again. “You better take care of yourself Dean…and if you’re ever around here again…” she smiled.  
  
He grinned back, “I know where to find you,” he said quietly, leaning in to kiss her and hug her tightly before walking over to where the oil slick black Impala sat gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
He smiled at her one more time as his door creaked its opening.  
  
She twirled the ring around her neck in her fingers, smiling back as the beast rumbled to life and left her driveway.  
  
She looked down at the gold band that represented the love and life she’d lost and the glinting silver chain that represented the man that had given it all back.

* * *

 

Dean slipped the plastic card key into the door and stepped in to see Sam stuffing some clothes into his duffle bag. Dean’s own, now clean, clothes were strewn across the other bed.  
  
Sam looked up long enough to fix Dean with a glare before folding some more clothes.  
  
“I was wondering when you’d come back.”  
  
Dean tossed the keys on the bed and picked up a pair of jeans to fold. “Yeah…sorry.”  
  
Sam tossed the shirt he had had in his hand down and sighed. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”  
  
“What?” Dean asked startled.  
  
“The way you can just sleep with some random girl and then walk away!”  
  
Dean opened his mouth, although unsure of just what he might say.  
  
“I mean, you go through them like toilet paper! I just, I know you! And I can’t understand how you could be so callous, how you can just not care.”  
  
Dean stood staring at Sam slack jawed, half tempted to launch into his own rant about him not doing anything with Angel last night. Or the fact that he didn’t like just sleeping with a girl and walking away in the morning. Or that nine times out of ten he never even went home with the girls he flirted with. If Sam actually calmed down and thought about it he’d realize how very few times Dean had actually spent a night somewhere else, but his mind wandered back to Angel. The way she had trusted him so completely, she had opened up and laughed and smiled, the way she thanked him. And although he would probably never admit it, let alone actually say it out loud, but what they had shared the night before had been, special, for lack of a better term, even Dean couldn’t deny that.  
  
He smiled slightly to himself and went back to packing.  
  
“Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?!” Sam asked exasperated.  
  
Dean shrugged, “I guess not.”  
  
Sam groaned and went storming off to the bathroom, slamming the door, blocking out his wayward brother.  
  
Dean just smiled. Touched by an Angel, he mused.


End file.
